5 Star Bitch (Remix)
"5 Star Bitch (Remix)" (also known as "5 Star (Remix)") is a song by Yo Gotti featuring Gucci Mane, Trina, and Nicki Minaj. Cross references * The song title is later referenced in the 2018 single "Barbie Dreams". Lyrics Ay, you know I'm lookin' for a five-star bitch talkin' bout (Burr!) I'm talkin' homegirl be lookin' like she just stepped outta a magazine I'm talkin' niggas I'm gonna be somethin' serious Gotti here go twelve bars, Gucci Mane got nine cars We don't call 'em dimes no more, '09 we call 'em five stars I'm a five-star nigga, this a five-star clique That's a 645, this that new M6 Pay her bills, get her hair fixed Might even pay her rent And the way she give it to me Best money I ever spent I can't even lie, I'm so super high Do not need her, will not keep her Unless she is fly Gucci Mane's a thug, B; your man is a scrub, see She loves me now, she loves you not Yeah, all my bitches love me And if you in Atlanta look up Gucci, girl and beep me And we can find a five-star hotel you can meet me That's a five-star bitch, that's a five-star bitch That's a five-star bitch, man, that's a five-star bitch If your credit score high, feet and nails stay fly Keep your juice-box wet and your head somethin' fine You a five-star bitch, you a five-star bitch You a five-star bitch, you a five-star bitch I want a five-star bitch, I need a five-star bitch I need a five-star bitch, I want a five-star bitch It's your boy Yo Gotti, I do grade A shit I'm the realist nigga walkin' and this the remix And still I'm out here lookin' for a five-star chick When I catch her, I'mma bless her with a five-star kid She a natural born hustla, she ain't chasin' no suckas On a mission for a real nigga, she ain't never fucked a busta So your cars and your jewelry that she really don't excite And all them hatin'-ass hoes in the club want to fight She was born in the A, went to school in DC Got a job in Dallas, Texas, then moved to Tennessee If you ain't a five-star, need to go ahead and face it Fake Gucci, fake Louis, shawty that'll make you basic That ain't a five-star bitch, that ain't a five-star bitch That ain't a five-star bitch, that ain't a five-star bitch See I'm a five-star chick, 'cause I ain't that other chick She been strugglin' for hers, from the womb I been rich I ain't gotta talk about the money in the shoe game All you gotta do is google "Trina," see the proof, Mane 'Cause ain't none of these hoes doing shows in a recession They cards get declined, now they suffering a depression While I'm spending meals, signin' all kinda deals I'm a five-star bitch, eatin' five-star meals My whole lifestyle like Coming To America All my Louis luggage, you see my bag, how I carry her? Walkin' through the airport like I'm in a parade On my hologram loggin' on to E-Trade That's a five-star bitch, that's a five-star bitch That's a five-star bitch, man, that's a five-star bitch If your credit score high, feet and nails stay fly Keep your juice-box wet and your head somethin' fine You a five-star bitch, you a five-star bitch You a five-star bitch, you a five-star bitch I want a five-star bitch, I need a five-star bitch I need a five-star bitch, I want a five-star bitch I just had a epiphany, I need to go to Tiffany's Fendi on my slippers, and my cookies always slippery I don't need help, I pay the bills on time So I be yellin' fuck 'e= with a dildo sign Five, lil Mama, you a three-star I ain't sleepin' when I say I'm in my dream car Oh, did I stutter? Harajuku hyphen Barbie I'm hot, I think it's time to put the rice in I was in the chair, I was gluin' my weave in When you hit the stage they was booin' and leavin' Young Money, red flag, no more auditions Ask Lil Wayne who the five-star bitch is That's a five-star bitch, that's a five-star bitch That's a five-star bitch, man, that's a five-star bitch }} Music video Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Remixes Category:Videos Category:2009 Category:Barbie